


Killing Demons is a lot Easier than Shopping

by keeping_10_people_happy_is_tricky



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Clary and Simon are enjoying themselves way too much, F/M, M/M, Magnus being his wonderful self, No one knows what to get their significant other for Christmas, Shadowhunters suck at christmas, k10phit, k10phit Christmas special, what the heck do you get an 800 year old Warlock anyways?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-04 07:51:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5326421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keeping_10_people_happy_is_tricky/pseuds/keeping_10_people_happy_is_tricky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seriously. What do you get an 800 year old Warlock for Christmas? It doesn't help that Jace and Izzy can just ask Clary and Simon what the other would want for Christmas. Wait, Simon is Jewish. He celebrates Hanukah. Not that Shadowhunters even celebrate the holiday... Does Magnus even celebrate Christmas?</p><p>Or:<br/>The one where Alec asks everyone else what they think Magnus would want for Christmas because asking the warlock himself would be dumb. Also Alec just being his awkward adorable self and Luke is probably the only one who throws him a bone.<br/>+ Tessa and Jem send their love :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Killing Demons is a lot Easier than Shopping

**Author's Note:**

> Alrighty.  
> This is one of my Christmas special fics :D Yes I'm doing one of those hence the tag k20phit Christmas special.  
> I'm doing several pairings that I love and I absolutely adore Malec!  
> So happy holidays, stay safe and if you're not celebrating a form of holiday then I wish you well with your days :)  
> A big thank you to my beta Ximena13 who loves Malec just as much as I do :P  
> Let's get on with it!! 
> 
> P.S texting is in bold 
> 
> Enjoy :)

"Izzy, what are you doing?"  
Alec stood at the door of the library, watching his sister laying green and silver tinsel along the railings.  
"I'm decorating. Obviously."  
"Yeah. But why?" Isabelle let out an exasperated sigh and continued on with her work as if Alec was the one being weird.  
"It's for Christmas." Jace said, coming from behind and shuffling around Alec with a large box in his arms. He placed it on Maryse's desk before turning back to his bewildered parabatai. Jace spoke as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
"Wh- do we even celebrate Christmas?"  
"No, but Clary and vampire boy do."  
"He's not a vampire anymore!" Izzy chided, coming to stand next to the blonde.  
"And he's Jewish," Alec added as an afterthought.  
"So? That doesn't-"  
"What are you getting Magnus?" Jace intervened, knowing a sibling argument when he saw one.  
"What?"  
"Y'know, Magnus, your boyfriend? What are you getting him?"  
"Ah-?"  
"By the angel!" Isabelle gasped. "Seriously? You haven't even gotten him anything?!"  
"I didn't-"  
"C'mon Alec, that's pretty low." Jace said with a smirk, crossing his arms over his chest.  
"What would I even get him?"  
"A copy of the codex," the blonde replied quickly. "Then he knows our laws for certain. Become a good citizen."  
"Jace!" Izzy snapped and whacked him on the shoulder. "After all the times that Magnus saved your sorry ass and helped you."  
"He helped me because I am too pretty to waste."  
"You are such a- Alec?" The two stopped their squabble and noticed that Alec was no longer in the room.

They found him later at Taki's. Izzy had texted Simon about Alec's present situation and asked him to meet up with her. Obviously, since she had texted Simon, Clary came too; much to Jace's pleasure. Alec was hunched over a cup of coffee with his head in his hands.  
"Oh, this doesn't look good," Clary stated, sliding into the booth after Jace. Simon sat next to her while Isabelle slid in next to her brother.  
"What is this?" Alec asked suspiciously. He felt uncomfortable with everyone looking at him.  
"This is your support group." Answered Izzy, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. "We're your friends and family and we're here to help."  
"So, we gotta have a battle plan!" Clary said with a strangely determined glint in her eyes which slightly worried Alec.  
"Well I guess it's not surprising that a Shadowhunter Christmas would involve some sort of fighting," Simon commented with a sigh. "Instead of carols you're shouting at your enemies. You probably pull the heads of demons rather than Christmas crackers. Instead of tinsel you use demon-"  
"You do realize that no one actually listens to you, right?" Jace cut in with a quirked eyebrow.  
"Your girlfriend listens to me."  
"That's because she pities you."  
"Alright!" Isabelle snapped. "You two can either help Alec, which we are here to do, or you can shut up."  
"Sorry," the pair muttered with guilty looks to Alec, avoiding Izzy's unimpressed glare.  
"Hmm," Clary tapped her chin in thought. "Well what about another cat? He could-"  
"Chairman Meow would get jealous and probably aggressive and hurt the new cat." Everyone stopped and stared at Alec for a moment. "He's a possessive cat."  
"Then what about a jacket, or a shirt?"  
"His wardrobe is already full and if he enchants it anymore something bad will probably happen. Last time it set a pair of his shoes on fire."  
"Hey, Alec," Izzy began with a pleading puppy dog look. "Could you perhaps get him to enchant my closet for me? Please!"  
"I'll ask, Izzy. But what about Magnus?"  
"A bouquet of flowers." Everyone looked at Jace. "What? It's classically romantic. Everyone loves flowers."  
"Not unless they have hay-fever."Simon pitched in.  
"By the angel, Day-lighter, I will shove this fork in your-"  
"Boys, remember the battle plan: Alec. Gift. Magnus."  
"Sorry Izzy," said Simon with his own puppy dog look.  
"What about Tessa Gray?" Clary asked. Her eyes lit up with her brilliant idea.  
"What about her, Fray?"  
"Well her and Brother Zachariah- I mean Jem, have known Magnus for years. They might know what to get him, since we obviously aren't going to get anywhere."  
"Wow, Clary," Alec said, grateful that he finally had something to go on. "That's brilliant. Thank you." Clary smiled back at him.  
"Take it as a part of your Christmas present."

 

 **~**  
**To: Tessa Gray**  
**From: Alec Lightwood**  
_**Hello Ms Gray, I'm not sure if you remember me, but I attended your wedding with Magnus and my family.** _

**~**  
**To: Alec Lightwood**  
**From: Tessa Gray**  
_**Of course I remember you :) I do hope you and yours have been well these holidays. How is Magnus doing?** _

**~**  
**To: Tessa Gray**  
**From: Alec Lightwood**  
_**We're all fine here, Magnus included. I hope you and Brother Zachariah are doing well too. I was actually hoping to ask you something about Magnus.** _

**~**  
**To: Alec Lightwood**  
**From: Tessa Gray**  
_**Jem and I are doing well, loving Los Angeles. How can I help?** _

**~**  
**To: Tessa Gray**  
**From: Alec Lightwood**  
_**I was wondering, since you know Magnus well, do you have any idea what Magnus might want for Xmas? I'm having some trouble with finding a gift for him.** _

**~**  
**To: Alec Lightwood**  
**From: Tessa Gray**  
_**Oh, gift troubles! Well, I remember that he loved exploring and seeing interesting and beautiful places. He liked exciting and new things, not that that helps, sorry :/** _  
_**Jem says that Magnus is fond of dancing, though I doubt he means modern dancing.** _  
_**Apologies if that wasn't helpful.** _

**~**  
**To: Tessa Gray**  
**From: Alec Lightwood**  
_**It was helpful, thank you. I hope you two stay safe these holidays.** _

**~**  
**To: Alec Lightwood**  
**From: Tessa Gray**  
_**Same to you, tell the others that Jem and I send our love :)** _

 

Despite Tessa's help, Alec was still stumped as to what to get Magnus. And it didn't help that the warlock kept calling him to meet up. And that Alec was dangerously tempted to say yes each time. But he was still in need of an idea. With that in mind, he went to the most sensible person he knew.  
"Alec? What's going on?" Luke asked once he opened the door. He wore is usual flannel shirt and faded jeans. Before, Alec had a hard time imagining the older man as a Shadowhunter. But how wrong he had been.  
"Wanna sit down?"  
"No. Thank you." It sounded like Alec tacked on the last part as an afterthought.  
"Alright then."  
Luke took one look at Alec and felt nostalgia at the sight. There stood a young man, so very much a mix of his father and mother when they were younger. Before life put weight on their shoulders. But where Maryse and Robert stood with raised chins and squared shoulders, Alec stood fidgeting, not knowing what to do with his hands and finding his shoes incredibly interesting to stare at. Luke had seen the boy face down hoards of demons and shoot down Endarkened like they were pieces of paper. Not to mention that he had ventured into Edom with Clary and the others about a year ago.  
"Well, whatever it is, it must be serious."  
"Kind of." The terseness with which Alec spoke started grating on Luke's usually pristine patience.  
"What is it Alec? I can't help if you don't tell me." It took a moment but then something clicked in the Shadowhunter's mind. He heaved a sigh that seemed to take everything out of him.  
"You celebrate Christmas, right?" Alec asked, finally meeting Luke's eyes.  
"Yeah, Jocelyn celebrated it for Clary and I sort of tagged along." The idea of a little Clary getting up early to open presents put a tiny smile on Alec's face. "Is this to do with Clary?"  
"No, not her."  
"Jace?" Alec shook his head, making his black hair even messier. "Magnus."  
"Yeah," the younger admitted quietly. "I... I don't know what I should get him for Christmas." There was a long, heavy silence that followed. Alec waited for the inevitable two outcomes: getting laughed at or getting a stupid answer. Instead, Luke stood there in actual thought. His eyes squinted behind his glasses as he tried to figure something out. Alec somewhat understood why Clary saw him as a good father and why Jace even respected his judgement. Luke was just a fatherly person.  
"Well," the pack leader began, "the only thing I can think of that he'd want is you. Maybe put aside some time in the day just for him and yourself. I mean, I don't know him that well, just that he cares for you most of all, but..."  
"Oh!" Alec exclaimed, an idea forming in his mind. "Thank you! That's a great idea!" Before Luke could even comprehend what was happening, Alec dashed out of the door and left him standing in confusion.  
"You're welcome," Luke said feebly. "I guess."

When the morning came, there was undoubtedly excitement in the air. Izzy woke up the boys by jumping on them. Simon arrived with Maia and Bat before Clary arrived with Jocelyn and Luke. Catarina came with presents for everyone. Magnus arrived in a flurry of glitter and bright colours with Chairman Meow under his arm.  
Even though Robert Lightwood didn't come, he still managed to send thoughtful gifts to his children, wife and the others. Magnus almost spat out his wine when Maryse handed him the gift.  
They opened the presents first in Maryse's office with Simon videoing everyone's smiles and laughs. Maryse made a comment that she wouldn't mind doing this every year. Thankfully, Jocelyn warned her about the horrors of Christmas traffic and shopping. Once the presents were opened everyone moved into the dining room where a large array of food had been laid out. Everyone ate until they were stuffed and then some. There was an unspoken challenge among some of the men about who could eat the most; Bat won with flying colours.

Christmas lunch had ended and everyone had moved to the library, which had several couches and chairs brought in. Everyone felt pleasantly full and content to chat among friends and family. Well, almost everyone.  
Magnus was entertained in a lighthearted argument over which was better: glitter or lace. Magnus held strong to the fact that glitter held a sense of something more and exciting, that lace couldn't live up to. But a part of him was very aware that their gathering was short one blue eyed beauty.  
His blue eyed beauty.  
It wasn't that Magnus didn't somewhat like hanging out with Alec's friends. It's just that he enjoyed it more with the Shadowhunter in question.  
Isabelle had just finished her point on lace having the ability to be both sexy and sweet; a dangerous combination, when Magnus excused himself. On his way to the hallway, the warlock noticed Clary and Simon engaged in an overly animated conversation about some mundane thing, while Jace wore a sickeningly sweet smile on his face whilst pouring over the 'photo' album that Clary had drawn for him.  
"Alexander?" He called out, hoping that his boyfriend was somewhere close by. When he was answered with silence, Magnus figured that Alec would possibly be in his old room. But then the text that came shortly after told him otherwise.

**To: Magnus  
From: Alexander**   
****_Could you please meet me in the large training room?_

For a moment, Magnus was stumped. Why would Alec be in the training room? Why wasn't he with his family and friends? And more importantly, why did he want Magnus there? The warlock had no intention of sparring, not in his blue suit. But still curiosity, as it is want to do, got the better of him and soon Magnus found himself at the door to the large training room. Magnus had conjured up several possibilities as to what was behind the door on his way there.  
But never did he think up what he actually saw.  
The training room walls were no longer lined with weapons and training gear. There wasn't a single mat in sight; instead, there were flowers. So many flowers.  
White and light purple wisteria hung tastefully from the ceiling and beams; pale fairy lights tangled in their midst. Weeping rose trees stood in the corners while vines of morning glories and hyacinths covered the walls. The hardwood floors had been waxed if the sheen was anything to go by. And standing there, hands clasped nervously behind his back, was Alec.  
"How?-"  
"Catarina helped with the decorations." Magnus raised an eyebrow at that as he started making his way towards the blue eyed beauty. If there was a slight sway to his hips, well Alec certainly wasn't going to call him out on it.  
"And how did you come up with the idea, hm?" Before speaking, Alec ducked his head with a shy look.  
"I might have asked some people for ideas." By now Magnus had made his way to the small dance floor that was circled with daisies. They were dusted with glitter, he realized.  
"Looks like you'll have to thank them for me," he purred, tilting his head slightly and dropping his gaze to Alec's mouth. He caught the slight sight of tongue when Alec when to lick his bottom lip.  
"Ah-" Alec was nervous, that much was obvious. But when he looked up at the warlock, his boyfriend, he felt the unease fade. This man loved him for all that he was and chose him despite everything they had been through. There was no need for nerves. "May I have this dance?" He asked, holding his hand out.  
"Of course," Magnus replied and took the offered hand. The soft music that had been playing almost unnoticed became slightly louder.  
"Merry Christmas, Magnus." Alec said softly, pulling the warlock closer to him.  
"Oh, Alexander." Magnus replied. His cat eyes glimmered with mirth as he stared into his lover's own. "I mean, Alec."  
"Is that my gift? You calling me Alec?"  
"Only when we're alone."  
"So only in this room right now?" Magnus' adoring smile turned predatory.  
"There are several bedrooms in this place, my dear Alec. And we will certainly have all night." The warlock reveled at the blush on the Shadowhunter's pale cheeks. He kissed both of them.  
"I'm pretty sure that my ancestors will roll over in their graves... me... doing it... with you... a warlock. They might curse me."  
"I am, as you say, a warlock and thus already damned. Fooling around with my boyfriend won't really make things worse." He expected Alec to laugh, or at least smile. What he wasn't expecting was a pained seriousness in the younger man's eyes.  
"You know you're not cursed, right?"  
"Alec-"  
"No. Let me." And Magnus did. "You can't actually be cursed. If you were, you would be able to be you, all flashy confidence and character. You wouldn't be able to care as much as you do and you wouldn't be able to love me like this."  
"I knew a young Shadowhunter who was cursed and he loved selfishly and with total abandon. More so than I've ever seen." But then Alec's face dropped and any chance of happiness that this dance was supposed to bring was quickly fading. Magnus was quick to remedy that. "Turns out he wasn't actually cursed and he got to love who he wanted till his death of old age."  
"See," Alec said with a returning smile as they moved to the slow music. "That's a much nicer story."  
"Well I'm full of stories, young man."  
"You still haven't told me about the one with you and Ragnor in Peru and the flying carpet."  
"Another time, perhaps. Right now I fully intend to enjoy this dance as much as possible until we're interrupted."  
"You think someone's going to come and interrupt?" Alec asked with a shy smile as he spun the warlock around their little dance floor wreathed with daisies.  
"Knowing your family, someone undoubtedly will." Magnus' comment earned him a chuckle from the Shadowhunter that he felt in his own chest.  
"I guess you could shoot sparks at them until they leave."  
"Oh? Using your warlock boyfriend against your own family? Now that would turn your ancestors over in their graves."

The two managed to get several songs worth of dancing until Izzy and Jace decided they had been alone for long enough. Clary at least had the common sense to remind them to knock first.

It was Maryse who stopped Jace and Izzy again, when they tried to interrupt Alec and Magnus after they had disappeared after dinner. Thankfully.

**Author's Note:**

> And there you have it :D  
> Happy holidays to you all, I hope you're all safe and well! 
> 
> See you in the next one :)


End file.
